Current buildings are conventionally constructed using so-called “heavy”, or “light” façades.
Heavy façades are created from masonry elements, in particular concrete that is cast on site, or prefabricated concrete modules. Prefabricated concrete modules generally have a height that corresponds to the height of one floor level. Once the modules are in place and assembled, are added against their outer face with respect to the outside environment a façade structure with an aesthetic and possibly thermal insulation function, and against their inner face a cladding structure that can furthermore be thermally and acoustically insulating.
Light façades are generally with a metal framework and cladding. Such façades are for example façades referred to as “curtain” which are formed of glass panels, or of façades with a wooden framework and panels.
These constructions are mostly too far from the objectives to be achieved in terms of environmental performance. This same notion of ecological efficiency is also too complex and expensive to be obtained with conventional construction methods.
Furthermore, conventional methods have many disadvantages such as:                limited gains in productivity,        many problems linked to implementation on a construction site: insufficient control of the quality (risks of pathologies), dequalification observed of the competences and methods (arduousness of the work on the construction site, demotivation of colleagues),        architectural limitations, as the architectural expressions are often frozen,        absence of satisfactory solutions for treating thermal bridges at the interfaces between the structure and singular points (balconies, loggias, projections, etc.) whether for thermal insulation via the inside or thermal insulation via the outside,        recycling difficulties during a deconstruction (high environmental cost).        
Moreover, among the sensitive points of a construction, façades represent a key element in terms of technical as well as economical performance. They must indeed satisfy multiple requirements: firstly structural, and also be airtight as well as watertight, thermal as well as acoustic insulation, ventilation, lighting and sun protection, safety in case of a fire, etc.
It is known from patent application FR3011863 prefabricated devices made of composite material that makes it possible to manufacture façades, for new constructions as well as for rehabilitation. These prefabricated devices have the form of hollow caissons that are combined to form a wall of a construction of a building. They make it possible to incorporate architectural and environmental performance functionalities (of the solar collector type), while still minimising the cost prices and the impact on the environment (carbon footprint at construction or at deconstruction).
This known device can be improved. Indeed, the combining of modules of prior art together is possible only according to one dimension, and this combining is carried out by a complicated nesting system.